


The Manor

by Dilbert



Category: My Chemical Romance, Saint Vincent, Twenty One Pilots, panic!at the disco - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilbert/pseuds/Dilbert
Summary: My hand brushes against the cracked and splintered wood of what once was extravagence. You look deep into my eyes and I tell you the story





	1. The Foyer

The cast iron gates that surrounded the secluded manor had been there for years. They never rusted, which was hardly ever noticed by those who resided behind them. It was held shut by the loose chain and padlock. This cheap form of security was easily breakable and held no defense against robbers or murderers. However, no such break-ins have ever occurred. Behind these gates, lay vast gardens and a single gravel driveway. This driveway held a small water fountain. This fountain was in no way comparable to the one behind the manor. For behind the manor, lay an immense water fountain that shared places with a much larger garden. This water fountain may have been the pride of the manor's Master. It took five staff members hours to keep it clear and leafless as not to face any punishment. It took far longer to clean the numerous statues that were part of it's intricate workings. And in between the gardens and the fountains, was the manor itself. Large and intimidating were the first words many had used to describe the mansion and they were not wrong. The stones it was built from seemed to span through the clouds. It's width was much grander, taking up many acres. The lavish exterior was barely as extravagant as it's insides. But what took place in it's interior was not as cordial as the outside would lead on.


	2. The Maid

The alarm clock was the first thing Sarah would hear each morning. Along with the other maids and workers that she shared the floor with. The routine was simple: get out of bed, get dressed, and do chores. Sometimes, she would struggle to even get the first one correct. She would often stare deep into the red and gold of the carpet. The former maid that had held the room before her Amy, had died on that rug. She wasn't sure how Amy had died, but she knew her first job in the manor was cleaning after her. Sarah hadn't any idea what they did with the body. She had first thought they dropped her off at a hospital, but having been working at the mansion for six months she realized she didn't want to know what they did with the corpse. Trapped in thought, she glanced at the clock and sprang into action. Sarah couldn't stand being locked in the room once more. She forced on the uniform and pinned the lace head piece on. She stumbled up the stairs in her impractical high heels and headed toward the meeting spot in the garden. There she saw many girls in the identical maid uniforms and haggard woman in a long red frock. Sarah tried her best to squeeze in with the other girls without being noticed, but she couldn't escape the woman's glance. The woman walked up to Sarah and smacked hard across the face, hard enough to leave a very noticeable red mark. "What the fuck was that!" screeched the woman. "I - I'm sorry Miss Clark I assure you it shall never happen again," she stammered. "It better not." Miss Clark spat before turning to the others. "What are you sluts waiting for? Get moving! Go!"

Sarah ran in the direction of another maid.  
"Jamia!" she called. Jamia turned to her coldly. "What do you want?" she asked.  
Sarah. "Do you think we could trade jobs? Just for today?" Sarah said. "What?"   
"Come on Jamia, my job isn't even that hard. All I do is water plants," She begged.  
"Why do you even … listen I'm not going to get myself into trouble-" "We won't! I mean we are both still doing the same work …" Jamia took a deep breath. She held it for quite a while before giving Sarah her response. "Fine, take my job for the rest of my life! I don't care! Just stop bugging me." With that Jamia departed into the garden. Sarah turned back to the black double doors. She feverishly gripped the handles.

Sarah had worked in dining before. It was the first job she had, in fact. The smooth oak table decked with red cloth, utensils, and glasses set in an odd sense of satisfaction. One of the servant girls, Melanie set down bright pink hyacinths in a vase. Sarah's eyes met Melanie's, Sarah picked out a glimmer of childish mischief behind the smoldering brown of Melanie's eyes. She turned her heel and walked out of the room leaving Sarah to survey the emptiness of the room and clutch the coffee pot she was given. Sarah sprang awake from her trance when the click of the doors echoed through throughout the room. It was the horrifying sight of the feared threesome Lindsey, Gerard, and Frank. Sarah knew what happened to the maids that they took a liking to and especially the maids they didn't. It was far better to blend in with the others, but even that didn't protect you. Sarah forced herself to approach the three.   
"Would you like some coffee ma'am?" Sarah asked hoping to keep the conversation brief. "Why, yes." Lindsey said turning up to smile at Sarah   
(which made Sarah incredibly uncomfortable). "Gerard, look at her. Behaved, isn't she?", Sarah felt Gerard's glance. "Well, I would love to make an acquaintance with such a polite girl. What is your name, sweetheart?" She could hear the same sickly smile in his voice. "My name is Sarah, Mr. Way. Would you like some coffee as well?" she replied. "No thanks Sarah, I will have a Bailey instead." Gerard said (still smiling of course). Sarah then turned to Frank. "Would you like s-"  
"Are you a virgin, Sarah?" Frank interrupted. Sarah was a bit taken aback by this sudden question. She had to answer him, but doing either could certainly lead to her doom. It was like having to guess which poison would kill her faster. " … No." she said unsurely. "That will be all." Frank said. "But sir, I haven't asked if you -" "That will be all." Frank repeated much forcefully. Sarah paused. She then set down a coffee cup and poured in the dark, hot liquid for Lindsey. She walked briskly into the kitchen. Gerard, Frank, and Lindsey's breakfasts had already been prepared due to the instructions of the night prior. A maid walked by Sarah. "Excuse me," Sarah said to her. The maid turned coldly "What." "Mr. Way would like a Bailey instead of a coffee, this morning." The maid muttered a curse and rushed to prepare the Bailey. As the kitchen door opened she could see two figures sit down next to the other diners. Mr. Way's brother, Mikey and his lover, Pete Wentz. Sarah took a deep breath and repeated the process of asking if anyone wanted coffee. Sometimes she would answer bizarre questions (such as her age, shoe size, or her favorite food) and other times sexually explicit (if she was on her period, her longest orgasm, who she was currently having sex with). After a while, Sarah became numb to these shocking inquiries. Being front and center to such questions for an extended period of time can do that to a person.   
The room was cleared out when it happened, it was long after the "early birds" had left. Sarah had an odd feeling when she heard the echoing of footsteps beyond the door. Clear and precise. The clicking of the door made her realize why such a feeling took over. Master Urie entered. Master Urie, Brendon, the subject of her most amorous desires. Her breath became heavy as he sat in his chair. Nervously, she approached him. "Would you like some coffee, Master Urie?" she could barely hear herself over the pounding of her heart. He flashed his eyes at her. She suppressed the urge to gasp. He looked deep into her eyes and drifted slowly down her body. After his expedition he answered "Yes, I would like it very much." His voice was deep and breathy. The heat of his breath lit the fire of her loins. Her hand shook as she poured the coffee into the cup. A drop of the overflow dripped down the white mug and onto the placemat. The drop was absorbed into the mat, leaving a small brown stain. She set down the pot and hastily exited as he took a long, slow sip. She rushed to the bathroom and locked herself into a stall. Sarah was practically ripping her panties off of her. She pierced herself with her index and middle fingers. In and out, in and out. A rush of pure sexual took hold of her. The sensational feeling of release faded into numbness. She walked to the sink. The sound of the cold water splashing against the basin woke her to reality. Sarah stared deep into her own sunken eyes, worn from the preposterous longing she held for Master Urie. Part of her thought she had a chance, but deep down she knew her lust would never be terminated. She turned off the faucet.

Sarah resumed her post, coffee in hand as the final two residents took their seats. There was Mr. Joseph and his bride Jenna. Jenna was often an interesting subject for Sarah. There were many things that would raise a few questions. Jenna was much, much younger than Sarah. She looked as though she hadn't even hit puberty. Sarah wondered if a flat chest and short stature was something that men like Master Urie found attractive. Sarah remembered her job. "Mr. Joseph, would you like any coffee?" Tyler looked up at her. "Sure." He answered. Sarah poured some into his cup. "And tell me, have you seen Josh at breakfast today?" Sarah stopped to remember. "Yes, Mr. Dun has attended breakfast not much earlier than you. Would you like any coffee Mrs. Joseph?" Jenna leaned back "Yeah, why not." Jenna spoke with a gravel in her voice. Not like a boy's, but as though she had been kicked in the throat a good too many times. Sarah poured the last of the coffee for Jenna. "Breakfast should be received shortly." She assured. "Good." said Jenna with a smile that was similar to Lindsey's but lacked any indication of danger. Sarah then left. The events of the morning that would have seemed so mundane to someone like Jamia had given Sarah something to hold on to for quite a while.

\-----------------------------------------  
Tyler saw Jenna lounging on a chair in the garden. He approached her. "Jenna." He alerted. She looked up at him behind her sunglasses. "I suspect you have come to get what you have been so eager about" she said stretching her bruised legs in the late morning sun. "Give it to me." he said gruffly. She sat up "All in good time, dear."   
Jenna reached into the tweed messenger purse that was leaning against the chair. "Here we are, anyway I think this is the last of it. So savor it, I guess." She handed him a long, plastic vial with a scarlet liquid inside. He desperately grabbed it. Jenna laid back down. "See you later, sweetie." she said as her turned to enter the manor once more.


End file.
